Quiero Robarme a la Novia - SQ
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Ante un matrimonio obligado, Emma tiene intenciones de impedir la boda y robarse a la novia.


_Hola!_

 _Este no es un songfic, es una pequeña historia que inicié en mi celular ante la falta de sueño una noche, con la finalidad de empezar a ejercitar mi creatividad e inspiración y poder ser capaz de crear historias algo más largas. (Esto a petición de Mills (= ) Sé que aun les debo cierres en otros pequeños relatos, ya voy poco a poco, antes solo era capaz de escribir al estar triste, y ahora no estoy triste y estoy escribiendo así que ahí la llevo xD._

 _Mills: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, jajaja creeme que aun no siento que me acoses, siento que en el mundo SQ hay muchisimas personas que escriben mejor que yo pero es gratificamente saber que con mis palabras puedo llegar a que sientas lo que yo también siento al escribir. Espero sea de tu agrado este pequeño relato._

 _Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Los personajes de OUAT usados en este relato no me pertenecen._

* * *

El reloj marcaba las cuatro menos 10, dentro de 10 minutos iniciaría la ceremonia y los nervios me recorrían todo el cuerpo, podía sentir como ese característico sudor empezaba a empapar mis prendas y a perlar mi rostro. Todos ya se encontraban dentro del recinto ocupando sus lugares y era yo consciente de que no había manera de dar marcha atrás, era este el momento y debía jugarme el todo por el todo aún a riesgo de terminar públicamente humillada. Las manecillas del reloj parecían burlarse de mí, me encontraba a un costado de la iglesia esperando que el reloj marcase las cuatro para poder adentrarme dentro de ese lugar y poder llevar a cabo mi plan.

Por fin las manecillas marcaban las cuatro, mis piernas obedecieron la orden de mi cerebro y fui capaz de moverme sin hacer denotar el temblor que recorría mis extremidades. Habían adornado el pasillo con arreglos de tulipanes blancos, y sin querer no pude evitar sonreír, los tulipanes blancos son sus favoritos, por lo menos su madre había tenido la gentileza de adornar la iglesia al gusto de su hija. Me coloqué disimuladamente en la última fila de asientos, los novios ya se encontraban en el altar, el padre iba en la parte del discurso donde realza las maravillas del amor. Me daban ganas de vociferar unas cuantas verdades sobre la unión que él estaba a nada de efectuar y que no tenía nada de maravillosa y mucho menos de amorosa.

La novia estaba siendo obligada por su madre a contraer matrimonio con ese muñeco de pastel únicamente con la finalidad de unir a las dos empresas más importantes de Maine del sector maderero. Si yo pudiese, tomaría unos cuantos pinos y se los metería en el lugar sombreado a ese tipo ridículamente bonachón. En fin, debo mantenerme concentrada, están a nada de llegar a la parte que requiere de mi presencia.

Y aquí viene el banderazo de salida **\- Sí hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-** Cual resorte he brincado de mi asiento, y ha sido tal el impulso que ha llamado inmediatamente la atención de las personas a mi alrededor, tardo unos segundo en comprender que es necesario que emita sonido alguno puesto que al frente aun no notan mi acción. **\- Quiero robarme a la novia -** Cinco palabras han salido a bocajarro e inmediatamente la consternación de los presentes al girarse sin esconder la sorpresa hace doblar los nervios de mi interior y me mantengo mirando fijamente a Regina quien tampoco puede creer lo que estoy haciendo. Reúno el poco valor que puede quedar en mi cuerpo y avanzo un par de pasos hacia ella. **\- Esto no está bien y lo sabes, yo te amo, amo todo de ti, hasta las cosas que no me gustan las amo y sé que tú también me amas a mí, no te cases con él Regina.-**

Murmullos y exclamaciones empiezan a inundar el lugar, escucho no muy lejos de mi alguien que afirma que sospechaba de nuestra relación desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y es cierto, Regina y yo fuimos novias desde la preparatoria hasta el día de nuestra titulación, hasta el momento en que su madre decidió su futuro y ni Regina ni yo tuvimos el coraje de hacerle frente y defender nuestra relación... Hasta ahora. La observo y parece que aún duda, extiendo mi mano hacia ella mientras digo **-¿No me amas Regina?-** Puedo percibir como levemente sus labios se curvan en señal de la sonrisa que se formará en su rostro y la observo mientras empieza a descender los escalones del altar, su madre intenta detenerla tomándola del antebrazo y ella sin dudar se zafa de su agarre. **-Ya no madre, esa mujer es el amor de mi vida y ya podrás decirme nada que me haga dudar de ello.-**

Y sin más acelera sus pasos hacia mí y toma mi mano, giro y sin dudar inicio una carrera hacia la puerta afianzando el agarre de mi mano con la suya. Frente a la iglesia se encuentra Ruby, mi mejor amiga, quien tiene las puertas de mi escarabajo amarillo abiertas y el motor encendido.

Corremos hacia el auto y mientras Regina ocupa el asiento del copiloto, yo abrazo rápidamente a Ruby en señal de agradecimiento y tomo mi lugar frente al volante. Meto primera y arranco sin vacilación provocando el rugido del motor. Regina me mira y no deja de sonreír, aún no hemos intercambiado palabras, pero tiene su mano sobre la mía en la palanca de cambios y con ello sé que esta ha sido la mejor operación de la historia.

* * *

 _¿Comentarios?_


End file.
